


Batgirl: A Matter of Family

by KuroiKoumori



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiKoumori/pseuds/KuroiKoumori
Summary: A mysterious young heroine decides to bring back love and joy in a lonely police commissioner's life. All their sneaking around and secret relationship brought back thrill and adventure in his world. However, he must not know her true identity!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jim Gordon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Batgirl Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Batgirl or any of the characters in this story. All characters and places or entities in this story belong to Detective Comics.
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> I wanted to write a romance story with Batgirl but I wanted to put a massive twist to it, so I came up with this. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. I also got some help, I'd like to thank SailorOfMyVessel for their input.
> 
> If you drop me a rating, even if it's bad, I'd be happy. So please, please drop me one if you enjoy the story. I will help me improve my writing skills, so let me know where I can improve myself. Thanks!
> 
> Also, if anyone has a suggestion on where to take the story, like what you want to happen, please send me a comment or pm and I'll take it to consideration.

Barbara Lee Gordon, the 23-year old, blue-eyed, strawberry blonde-haired, librarian and GCPD Police Commissioner's daughter sighed, peering through the window of the Clock Tower and spots a beam of light with a symbol of a bat flashes on the Gotham City night sky.

Her father, Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department, is requesting for some assistance once again from the legendary Bat-vigilante just like any other night.

Barbara taking the identity of Oracle, is assisting Bruce Wayne/Batman who is currently underground in an abandoned Gotham subway. Batman is investigating Riddler's possible hideout underneath Gotham City.

Oracle sighed, looking at one of the many computer screens illuminating her while her glasses reflects off some of the light. The Riddler, her current target, was elusive. Maps, newspaper excerpts, not even cell phone footage could truly place him anywhere. It was frustrating, but she doesn't intend to give up. Anything she could find might be of use to Batman, and he desperately needed the help.

"Bruce," Barbara said, speaking into her microphone. "The GCPD is requesting for Batman's assistance." she continues, informing him of the situation above ground.

Fixing her glasses as she bites her lip waiting for his answer. With Dick Grayson/Nightwing, her ex-boyfriend, being on witness protection duty, she knew very well that there wasn't anyone available to help. _What would Batman do?_ she wondered.

"Oracle," Batman calling out to her, "I'm assigning you to this mission. I'll be alright without you, thanks for the assist. Do be careful." his gruff voice echoing in her ears.

 _Really? No way!_ Barbara can't believe his words. Batman just gave her first high-tier solo mission; dealing with GCPD level threat, however, she's more excited over the fact that she gets to answer the Bat-signal... _like the freaking Batman!_ she thought, thrilled over the idea.

Trying to keep her composure as she holds her excitement, "Copy that Batman." she replied, accepting her new mission.

*****

Barbara, now donning the identity of Batgirl glides and grapples on her way to the GCPD's rooftop to assist her father.

Landing stealthily on the darker side of the rooftop like how her mentor would have done it.

Commissioner Gordon is pacing back and forth while smoking a cigarette waiting for the legendary Batman to show up.

Batgirl pushes a button on her cowl before speaking to obscure her identity, "Do you need help Commissioner?" a graceful voice breaking the silence. The voice sounded like an angelic apparition, enchanting yet–haunting.

"Fuck!" the Commissioner yells out as the voice startles him, dropping his cigarette by accident. He turns around to face where the voice came from.

A young, sexy, womanly figure dressed in purple tactical suit (that delicately traced the contours of her body for better fitment and flexibility) with a yellow insignia of a bat stands where the voice came from.

Yellow cape and her long strawberry blonde-red hair flaps wildly behind her as the gusty Gotham wind blows playful kisses on her.

Commissioner Gordon observes a pair of glowing emerald-green colored irises (emitting from her high-tech contact lenses that feeds her tactical information) when she opens her eyes; with just two quick blinks, she turned it off.

"Batgirl!" he calls out. Letting his eyes and imagination feast on her body, looking at her from head-to-toe, only slightly pausing on her breasts, waist, then moving to her hips. His eyes tracing every curve of her body, trying not to make it too obvious or creepy. However, somehow, her red hair and figure reminds him of his ex-wife and first love, Barbs when they were younger.

 _What in the hell are you thinking Jim? She must've been as old as Barbara!_ thinking to himself.

Even a man of his stature is not unaffected by younger attractive women. In fact, he's been feeling depraved of sex ever since he and his wife, Barbara Kean divorced years ago.

However, he decided not to see anyone. He instead shifted his attention into focusing on his stressful work and caring for their daughter when his ex-wife took their younger son but left him with his then teenage daughter.

"Where's Batman?" the Commissioner asked, wondering why Batman is not with her. He combs his fingers through his graying hair.

"Batman is currently out of reach," Batgirl responded, trying not to give too much information to the Police Commissioner. "He sent me instead to help out the GCPD."

Commissioner Gordon nods and waves a hand in acceptance. _The GCPD is already stretched way too thin and even Batman has more important matters to address._

"We received information that a large supply of drugs and weapons will be transported out of a warehouse at the East End Docks," he informs her, filling her in with the situation. "One of my top sergeants along with SWATs are at the scene. But we lost too many officers already. We need more help." the Commissioner ending his report.

 _Shit, that's tonight?!_ Barbara swearing to herself as she forgot about the information that the "Oracle" leaked several nights ago to the GCPD.

Batgirl nods her head, "I'm on it Commissioner." she affirms to him before turning around.

"I'll also go there myself." the Commissioner responded.

 _Such a fine ass._ Commissioner Gordon staring at her bouncing bottom while she runs towards the edge of the rooftop before leaping out of sight.

*****

Batgirl arrives at the scene, "Oh, darn it!" Batgirl cursed out, observing the bloodbath. Bodies of dead or dying officers, thugs alike, cluttering the scene.

Spotting her father, Commissioner Gordon is right beside Sergeant Montoya, pinned down next to a patrol car while returning fire towards the armed group.

Batgirl circles around to flank her enemies, withdrawing multiple smoke grenades from her utility belt. She hurls them towards the hostile armed group's direction.

Smoke quickly engulfs the vicinity covering her and her enemies with a thick cloud of smoke.

Her enemies can't see her now! However, she can see them clearly as her contact lenses flashes like a pair of predatory eyes in the dark, acting as both night and thermal vision giving her the location of her targets through their own heat signatures; their own body is betraying them. She looks like a raptor... or a bat on the hunt for her prey.

One man fires towards where he thinks he saw a pair of glowing green monstrous eyes. _Bang! Bang!_ firing his rifle, there is nobody there—not anymore. He feels his weapon get yanked away from his grasp, next is a hand-chop at the back of his neck, knocking him out.

She would open and close her eyes to confuse her targets. Flashing a pair of green eyes in the smoke then vanishing when she gets an idea where her target is located; knock out one hostile with her eyes closed before moving on to the next target.

Another one has his back turned away from her. A man who extricated his bladder from fear is indiscriminately firing his weapon, he already shot 2 of his friends by accident. "Fuck you Batman! Fight fairly and fight me man-to-man!" He shouted, thinking that Batman is the one causing the chaos.

 _Thud!_ He felt something hit the back of his bulletproof vest. "What the hell?!" he screamed in confusion.

 _Ziiiiiiiiippppppppp!_ He drops his weapon as he feels himself being yanked away from behind. A grappling hook she fired from one of her gauntlets is taking him towards her. She punches him right in his face, knocking him out. "How about Batgirl?" she confidently boasted, smirking at her comment.

One after another, they start dropping. Although unconscious, they are still breathing. She's doing this like a choreographed dance with great agility and high efficiency. After her few strategic offenses, the number of armed attackers is decreasing fast. The remaining ones began surrendering when they saw their friends slumped on the ground without knowing what hit them.

With the presence of Batgirl, the tide shifts. The GCPD now has the upper hand and eventually neutralizing all hostile forces and took control of the scene.

Her moves impressed the Commissioner even more. Batgirl's gymnastic moves and athleticism is reminding him of his ex-wife's moves when she was the Gotham City University's lead cheerleader.

It was a big win for the GCPD as they confiscate most of the Giggle Sniff drugs and high-grade weapons.


	2. Batgirl: Homecoming

"We almost got our asses handed to us back there." the police commissioner started, turning towards Batgirl in appreciation of her efforts. "I gotta give it to you, we couldn't have done this without you."

"I'm glad I can help out, Commissioner." Batgirl said, "I'm beat though, I'd like to have a drink." she continues playfully. Swiping her right arm on her forehead as if brushing sweats, she notices the broken grappling hook on her gauntlet.

"You can remove the formality, just call me Jim, that's what the big Bat calls me anyway." Commissioner Gordon replied. "Would you like a ride somewhere? It's the least I can do after all the trouble you've gone through for the department."

Batgirl needing to resupply, "I'll have to take you up on that offer Jim." she paused, thinking of the closest secret hideout Batman installed throughout the city. "Can you please drop me off at a bar called the Stacked Deck?"

Jim knows that Stacked Deck is a bar popular with criminals, worrying about Batgirl getting tangled with criminals, "Hey, if you really want to drink..." Jim stopped, thinking of a way to convince the young woman to come with him. "...I have a mini bar at home, you can also rest there if you want."

Batgirl thinks about his offer, she figures that she might as well go with the Commissioner. She would get to visit her old home, to see how her father's doing, "Sure. I'd like to see what kind of place the commissioner of GCPD has." she replied.

*****

Jim hocked, clearing his throat, "So, how old are you?" He asked. driving through Gotham traffic.

Looking at the boutiques straight ahead, "I'm twenty-three." she replied, not paying too much attention to him.

"Do you..." he paused, as if afraid to ask the question, his eyes wandering on her face, down her breasts, "Nevermind." snapping his focus back into the road.

Curious of what he was going to ask, "What is it? Just ask." now looking back at him as he caught her attention.

"D-do you have a boyfriend?" he finally asked.

 _Oh, that question,_ losing interest, she leans her head on the windshield. "No. I currently don't have one." she answered, looking through the window, reminiscing about the old suburban streets she used to play in.

 _Bingo!_ Knowing that she's single, he might get a chance with her.

"Here's my house." He says, shifting his transmission into neutral before pulling up the parking brake.

*****

The house reeks of cigarette smoke and booze. Her old man must have been smoking even inside their house now. An almost empty glass of whiskey sat on the coffee table along with some empty cans of beer. He wasn't like this before but the stress of being the Commissioner of GCPD is taking its toll on him.

"Please, take a sit." He offered, pointing at a black leather couch. "Sorry about the mess." He adds.

She sits on the couch, "It's alright." she replied, her eyes wandering around the dirty place, noticing crumpled napkins next to what appears to be a pornographic magazine sitting on the coffee table. _Gross._ She thought.

"I've been living here by myself, since my daughter, Barbara left for the GCU." the Commissioner started, pointing at the picture of his daughter on the wall. "I can't make you a cocktail or whatever you youngsters drink now-a-days but would you drink whiskey?" pouring whiskey on a glass with a large chunk of ice.

Jim removes his necktie, unbuttoning two buttons from his shirt to expose his hairy chest a little to keep himself cool and comfortable.

"Sure." Replies Batgirl. "Your daughter is pretty." She adds. proudly complimenting herself and looking at her own graduation picture from Gotham City University.

"Heh, thanks. She got that from her mother." Jim taking a sip from the glass, handing her another. "You are beautiful yourself."

Barbara's cheeks blushing red as her father compliments her.

Commissioner Gordon sits on the same couch she is sitting on, with just a little gap between them.

They talked about random topics, from politics, their experiences and other subjects relating to Gotham or what kind of new freak supervillain might show up. All while Commissioner Gordon pours more liquor into the girl's glass whenever he notices it running low.

"You know, I haven't socialized with an intelligent woman in a while." the older man said, looking down sadly on his glass. "Come to think of it, I haven't been with company of a woman since..." he paused, contemplating his thoughts. "...Barbs left me." He finished, speaking of his ex-wife.

"You know," Batgirl began, as if sympathizing with him. "I haven't had a boyfriend in months."

Barbara realizing how lonely and miserable her father might have been. She took pity on her father, thinking of a way to relieve her poor old man. _Maybe I can introduce him to one of Bruce's friends._ She thought.

"Maybe we can be together." The Commissioner boldly said, touching Batgirl's cheeks, leaning forward for a kiss.

"Uhhh... Jim... we shouldn't..." Batgirl whispered, her words falling in deaf ears, their lips locking, his tongue searching for hers. She's now tasting his liquor-flavored saliva.

 _Barbara realizing very well what the Commissioner wants with Batgirl,_ she shifts her weight towards the Commissioner making him lay on the couch. Her kisses then went down to his chest, slowly unbuttoning her way down, proceeding her way to his abdomen and stopping at his crotch.

She doesn't know if it was the dry spells since it has been months since she slept with someone, or perhaps the fact that she's ovulating and she hasn't taken any contraceptive. Her libido is at its peak.

She unbuckles his belt then unzipping his pants. Batgirl removes her gauntlets along with her gloves and gently cupping the police commissioner's manhood. She reaches down his boxers and gently wraps her left hand to caress the shaft of his hardening penis.

Her eyes widening when she pulls his penis out of his boxers. His cock is possibly around 8-9 inches based on her own estimation. "Oh gosh, you're big!" She exclaimed, obliviously boosting his confidence.

Her expression made the old man smirk with pride and confidence but he worries that she might back out now.

"Are you sure about this?" Jim asked, looking down at Batgirl.

Batgirl just stares back at him, opening her mouth then sucking the head of his penis. Bobbing her head on his cock up-and-down, spitting on, then sucking his cock, her actions making loud slurping noise.

Batgirl's blowjob feels good. So much so that he feels the urge to relieve himself too soon. Not wanting to embarrass himself to the young woman, he decides to take a pause.

"We should probably go to my room," Jim offered, trying to defuse the building tension inside him that is wanting to explode.

The couple got up. Jim leading his prize back to his room.

She follows him only stopping briefly to look at a room with a pink door—Barb... her own room.


	3. Love Shared

Batgirl unbuckles her utility belt, letting it drop on the floor. Now removing her boots out of her feet.

She slowly strips out of her tactical suit, revealing a light purple boy shorts and a matching sports bra. Still leaving her cowl on.

The Commissioner had also stripped most of his clothes to reveal an aging but well-toned body as he rarely skips a day without working-out.

"Just relax on the bed, I'll go down on you." Jim ordered, pulling his pants out of his legs and feet.

With the girl now on the bed, Jim pulls down her underwear, proceeding to make out with her pussy, his mustache brushing against her clitoris.

 _Gosh, he's good at this._ She thought to herself, clamping his head with her thighs.

Kissing, slurping and probing her vagina with his fingers, his tongue penetrating her hole, she reaches her climax. Squirting her juices to his face also on the bed.

Jim positions himself between her legs, trying to unwrap a possibly expired condom he has from his drawer.

Batgirl stops him. "No, no, I want you without it."

With a move that looks like a martial-art, locking his hips with her legs, she puts her weight on her legs to throw him down on the bed. She's now on top of him! Finally removing her last undergarment, exposing her perky breasts.

Holding his rock-solid cock with her right hand, guiding him towards her opening. Batgirl brushes the tip on her soaking wet pussy, gently lowering herself down on him. Causing both lovers to let out a moan.

"Barbs..." moaned the old police commissioner, thinking about his ex-wife.

"Uhhh... Ohhhh... Jim..." She moaned, gyrating, grinding herself on his hips, her hands running down from her neck, to her waist, down to his abdomen, then towards his chest.

The Commissioner fondles with her breasts, pinching her nipples gently occasionally. She really reminds him of his ex-wife.

The sex is so good that he feels his cum wanting to burst out.

"Bend over." Jim commanded her again.

The young woman bends over to expose her glistening pussy in front of him.

Jim slapping her pussy with his cock several times before penetrating her.

"Ohhh...Fuck me harder Jim... Give it to me..." moaned Batgirl, her pussy creaming on his shaft.

Watching her ass bounce on his hips while her vagina swallows his penis whole, "You're pussy feels so good..." he growled.

He taps her ass gently multiple times trying to call her attention. She looks back at him biting her lower lip.

"I'm cumming." Jim declared, asking for permission to blow his load inside her.

Batgirl just nods back at him and continues bouncing her ass on his hips even faster. Jim holding on to her waist—slamming her weight to him—pushing him deeper inside her before letting out a huge groan before unloading his semen inside the young woman. "F-fuck! Your pussy feels so good, here I come!"

"Jim… fuck, ohhh… shit…" She groaned, hitting her climax with his, love juices mixed together inside her.

*****

It only took minutes for Jim to get ready for a second round. With the young lady laying on her back, the older man stands up, pulling her legs towards him at the edge of the bed, positioning between her legs. He is now hard as before, rubbing the head of his cock on her wet labia coating it with her nectar. He thrusts himself deeper inside her.

"Uhhh... Jim..." Batgirl moaned, Jim penetrating her again.

"Your pussy feels so tight. I'm so glad I got to spend the night with you." Jim voiced his satisfaction while catching his breath, his hands holding her legs for bracing as he humps his penis in-and-out of her pussy.

"Jim… I love your cock too… it feels so good." She replied, biting her lip with one hand on her neck and one touching his abdomen.

Jim's screwing got faster, Barbara knew exactly what it meant. She wrapped her legs against his waists, her feet locked behind his back. "Give it to me… Fuck me harder Jim... uhhh... Give it to me daddy!" The word slipped her tongue.

 _Daddy, did she just call me daddy?_ Those words sounded so hot in his ears, making him think of his daughter Barbara and making him cum even harder. Batgirl pushes him deeper inside her with him unloading his seeds deeper in her womb.

Jim now resting on the bed with his limp member, Batgirl crawls towards his crotch. She put the limp member in her mouth to suck him. Spitting on it, sucking, slurping it, slowly made him hard.

With his penis in her mouth, she stares at him with her emerald-green eyes through the eye holes of her cowl.

"You're so beautiful!" the older man complimenting the young heroine, caressing her cheeks from time-to-time.

"Am I really pretty? Do you like it when I suck you like this?" Batgirl asked, blushing from the compliment.

"O-ofcourse!" stutters Jim as he could not believe his luck that he gets to spend a night with Batgirl—the Batgirl.

The old man, grabbing on to her head, pushing himself deeper in her mouth. He explodes in her mouth, his cum filling her throat. She swallows most of it but the sudden forceful jerk of the old policeman makes her gag and choke.

"Whew! I'm beat." Jim said, breaking the silence as they rested on the king-sized bed. "I'm gonna have to take the 'Blue Pill' if you want another round." He said jokingly.

"Nah I'm good, I'm tired too. Hehe." She replied, giggling at his joke.

*****

Around an hour passed, they were both recuperating from their ordeal, laying on the bed—Jim spooning his mate. Batgirl's head was laying on Jim's arm.

Batgirl looks up at the clock to check the time. "Shit! It's already past 5 am!" She cursed out loud for staying too long with the Commissioner's loving arms.

Batgirl stands up quickly, picking up her personal items on the floor.

"I don't expect this would happen again." Jim said, sitting up before lighting a cigarette. He watches her get dressed.

"If opportunity presents itself again, why not? After all, I enjoyed spending the night with you Jim." Batgirl said, winking back at the Commissioner.

"At least tell me your name." Jim requested, turning to Batgirl.

"You may call me B." Batgirl jokingly replied.

"Right, B as in Batgirl. Haha. I get it. Funny. Batgirl it is." Jim replied, chuckling at the joke.

"Or it could be Baby." Batgirl ended, winking back with a satisfied smile on her face before closing the door behind her. Finally leaving their home.


	4. Batgirl Returns

Later in the morning that same day.

 _Bzzzzzt!_ Barbara Gordon ringing the bell on a home. _Bzzzzzt!_

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." The manly voice behind the door speaking.

"Babs!" Commissioner James Gordon greeted, seeing his daughter after opening the door. Jim was wearing a pair of grey jogging pants, white wife-beater shirt and towel draped over his neck. "What brought you here today?"

"I was out for a jog when I decided to drop by and check up on you dad. I miss you that's all." Barbara responded, catching her breath with sweat on her forehead and chests that soaked through her clothing.

"I miss you too Babs, but I'm telling you I'm fine." He said, doing some quick jabs into the air continuing his exercise while talking to his daughter. His enthusiastic smile replaces his former serious attitude. "In fact, I feel amazing! Don't worry about your old man." He added, wiggling his eye-brows several times, throwing couple punches in the air, one barely missing Barbara in the face as he sends a jab behind her as if trying to hit someone.

Barbara acting as if she didn't see the punch, she flinches. "Woah! What's gotten into you? You seem awfully happy today." Barbara exclaimed, as she dodged the punch with a smirk on her face.

"Well, figured I need more stamina, I'm getting old and I 'm starting to have a hard time catching up with the bad guys."

 _Bad guys or Batgirl?_ She thought, bringing self pride to herself for making her old man happy and energetic.

Barbara leans forward to kiss her father on the cheek, noticing the scent of cologne on him. The same cologne she gave him 2 years ago for his 49th Birthday. But… he never wore a cologne. He always hated putting one on as he once told her that… ''Putting _perfume_ on makes you less manly.'' were his exact words.

"Are you wearing the cologne I gave you?" Barbara asked, badgering him now. "Since when did you ever wear a cologne?"

"I happen to use it sometimes." the older man replied, now laughing awkwardly hoping that his interrogator would shut down the subject.

"While exercising?! You're the only one I know who wears a cologne while exercising... by himself." she said, annoying him.

He wiped his sweaty head with the towel, "Why don't you come in?" he offered, trying to avoid her question.

*****

The house is no longer as messy as it was last night. He arranged around the house and put away all the trash. A floral air spray to neutralize the odor of cigarette lingering in the house. The place looked as it smelled, clean and fresh; except for the faint hint of a cigarette smoke.

"Well seems like you're doing well after all." Barbara started, impressed by the change he made with the house.

"Yeah, well I told you I'm doing great. I can take care of myself just fine." Jim stated, about to hop on his treadmill.

"I'm glad to see you well and happy dad." Barbara continued, "I can't help but notice though, the house looks super tidy, but dad, the air spray is a bit overkill don't you think?"

He walks over the minibar, pours himself a small shot of whiskey and downing it with one big gulp, "I got a confession to make." he paused, taking another shot. "I am starting to like someone."

Acting as oblivious as she can, "Look at you! Good for you dad, I'm glad you're seeing someone new."

"I don't even know if I'll see her again." he downs another shot, "god, I really hope I'd see her again."

"I'm sure you'll be able to see her again." she said, smiling back at him.

"We only spent a night together," he moves towards the window, prying the blinds with his fingers, looking straight ahead. "I don't even know how to contact her."

"I'm sure she'll be back." she said with confidence.

"I don't know... Even if we ended up together, the age difference would be awkward. She's obviously less than half my age." he replied, his eyes moving to her.

"Oh, I'm sure she won't be able to resist you, she'll come back," she huffed, " Also," she continued, "age doesn't really matter anyway."

He was happy to hear that his daughter didn't mind the idea of him dating again, let alone the idea of him dating a woman who is more than likely to be as old as her.

"I'm taking the night off tonight." he declared, "I hope I get to see her again." looking through the window, gazing far away.


	5. One Stormy Night

Past 8 o'clock at night, a powerful hurricane had struck Gotham as the heavy droplets of rain falling on the roofs of a small suburban area of Gotham. Flash of lightning illuminating the area from time-to-time, thunderclaps can be heard from the distance. _Craaaackkk! Booooooom! Shhhhhhhh..._ A silhouetted figure one may spot standing at a corner of a high roof.

Batgirl standing on top of a roof for a higher vantage point while cold droplets of rain washing her face, soaking her hair, dripping on her body. She had been observing a small residential home waiting for an opportunity to infiltrate the structure stealthily.

This wouldn't be the first time she would be breaking-and-entering. She has done this kind of mission as an apprentice of Batman several times before. However, this time, her objective is different. _Craaaaaaccckkkkkkk! Booooooommm!_ Flash of lightning illuminates her figure. _Craaaaaaaccccckkkk! Booooooommmm!_... she's gone.

*****

Jim Gordon just got out of the shower, brushing his teeth, towel still wrapped around his waist when suddenly—it went dark.

 _Damn it!_ Jim was annoyed thinking that the storm caused the power loss.

He looked up in the mirror and saw a silhouette figure. Now panicking that an intruder is in his house, he turned around... nothing. _Is it a ghost?_ Then a thought dawning on him. "You're also one for theatrics huh? Just like the other bat." The light suddenly went back on. A soaking wet Batgirl now standing right in front of him.

"You caught me. Arrest me officer." She replied, raising her hands up as if surrendering.

"Well, you know I can arrest you if I want to." he said, smirking at her.

"Will you though?" she winks, "or maybe… I can do you a favor. You know? To let me off the hook." Batgirl slowly walking towards him.

"And what favor can you do for me?" he asked, swallowing some saliva as he stares at the wet, sexy figure coming closer and closer. Spotting droplets of water sliding down her curves.

"Well, I don't know Commissioner, anything you want." she playfully answered, their distance now closing in.

"I-I want you to—" before he can say anything, she leans forward for a kiss, lips locking to each other. His tongue penetrates her mouth searching for its partner. The towel now dropped on the floor exposing his fully erect penis.

"Too slow Commissioner! At least I know what this guy wants." wrapping her hand around his shaft, jerking it.

She kneels down in front of him, his manhood twitching right on her face. "You want me, don't you?" She mumbled, talking to his cock like it is a baby, "Did you miss me?" his penis twitches as if nodding to her question. "I missed you too." licking away the glistening precum on his urethra. She encloses the head of his cock in her mouth, slowly taking him in deeper.

"Y-yeah go for it, you Bat-bitch!" the Commissioner shouted, getting aroused as Batgirl staring back at him with her green-emerald eyes.

"Bat-bitch huh? That's new." she commented before taking his cock back inside her mouth.

"S-sorry if I've offended you." he stuttered, regretting his insult to her.

"No Commissioner, by all means, tell me how much of a Bat-bitch I am." she said, continuing to suck his cock, also running her tongue on his balls and sucking it occasionally.

"Y-you like sucking that old cock, don't you Bat-bitch?" he started, "Tell me how much you love that cock."

"Oh, I love your cock Commissioner, I can't wait to get fucked by you." she replied, kissing his penis from the head, down to its base.

"Then strip for me. C'mon, I want to see your body." he ordered.

Batgirl proceeds to take off her suit, leaving only her cowl and a pair of teal lingerie remaining. The old man lifts her 110-pound body up like they were newlyweds before tossing her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and reached for the bedside drawer.

"We don't need that." she continued, thinking that he is reaching for a condom.

 _Click!_ Feeling the cold metal surface of the handcuff on her right wrist. One of her hands is handcuffed at one corner of the headboard. "What are you—" trying to reach for her wrist with the other hand... _Click!_ Both of her wrists are cuffed on the opposite sides of the headboard, her arms spread wide open.

"What the hell you sneaky bastard?!" She was caught by surprise but her anger soon turned to excitement. Her pussy, feeling hot and wet.

"NEWS FLASH! Vigilante Batgirl, finally caught by Commissioner Gordon." the police officer with devilish grin proudly voiced, hands waving on the air like opening a banner.

"You asshole!" she cursed.

 _Slap!_ He slapped her face—hard. Leaving a stinging red mark on her cheek. "Didn't your parents teach you to show some respect to your elders?"

She was caught by surprise by the slap. Being Batgirl, it wasn't the first time that a man had hit her, however, her dad has never lifted his hand on her... until now. But somehow, the force of his slap turned her on even more.

"Oh, I will turn you in unless..." he continued.

"Unless?" she asked, wondering what his condition might be.

"Since I've caught you, promise me that you'll be mine. My little pet bat." Jim demanded.

"Am I not already yours?" she replied, looking directly at his eyes.

He leans his face towards hers, "Are you?"

"I wouldn't have come back here if I'm not." she smiles to assure him that she is now his.

Lips locking together once again. His kisses moved down to her neck while his fingers teasing her slit. Her head bending back with eyes closed and mouth gaping wide open, she's moaning out of pleasure... "Oh Jim, I love you so much."

Her words hit him like a flashback of his youth, of the nights him and his ex-wife Barbs shared.

"I love you too Batgirl." he confessed. His kisses moving further down. With each kiss he makes leaves a mark on her delicate white skin starting from her neck.

His kiss, lowering to her breasts, he pulls down her bra revealing her pink areolas, gently biting her nipples, moving from one breast to the other then back all while his middle finger playfully flicks her g-spot inside her pussy.

Filling Batgirl with pleasure, her back arches, her body convulsing uncontrollably. She sprayed her liquids on his hand, also his... their bed.

Jim moves his kisses further down her body, still leaving marks all the way down to her tummy, to her abdomen, removing her thong as his mouth reaches her genitalia.

He proceeds to lick her soaking labia, with his mustache tickling her clitoris. He notices a familiar birthmark on her left inner thigh. As if he had seen the small pattern before, a long time ago, but he cannot place exactly who he saw it from, only that the pattern belonged to a little child—a little girl.

The constant brushing of his mustache on her clit and the licking of her slit is sending the young woman in extreme ecstasy, her thigh clenching his head while gushing out more of her sweet nectar on his face, "Ohhh Jim… I-I'm cumming!" she moaned to him with her legs shaking.

He moves on top of her, hands moving to her cheeks. Her beautiful eyes staring back at him, her face seems familiar. Her heart beats becoming more irregular; she knows what he's thinking. He's contemplating on removing her cowl to reveal who she is once-and-for-all. However, _some secrets are better stay hidden._

"Fuck me please. I want you in me now." She requested, trying to snap him out of his plan.

He rubs the head of his penis several times on her vagina, like an animal marking its territory. With one thrust of his pelvis, she bit her lower lip, accepting him wholly—lovers locking in a lustful, incestous copulation.

Pushing himself in-and-out of her, her pussy leaving a thick white cream-like substance along his shaft. Her mouth gaping wide open, he spits a glob of saliva into her mouth, she swallows it.

"Ohhh… Jim... I'm close..." her pussy gripping his cock tighter.

He pounds her pussy even more. "Uhhhh... Uhhh... take my cock you Bat-bitch."

"Oh yes, yes please… Cum inside me. I want you, I want your baby in me." she requested.

 _Wait... is she..._ "Are you on pills?" he asks, worrying that he might get her pregnant, however, he continues to pound her more.

"No. I'm not on any. Please just cum inside, I want it. it's ok. Ohhhh... Jim…" she begged, locking her feet behind him, encouraging him to plant his seeds deep inside her.

Jim could not believe his luck. This is the second time he got to sleep with her. _Why is it that a young woman like Batgirl is attracted to an aging man like me, even wanting to have my child? Surely she can have more amazing man like Batman or that young lad Nightwing than me, but why choose me?_

He can no longer hold the pressure that had been building inside his balls. He pushed himself deeper inside her, ejaculating his semen into her waiting womb. His sperm gushing out of her pussy as he pulls his penis out.

*****

The older man reaches for the handcuff keys, uncuffing her from her bounds. The couple lay next to each other, panting rapidly trying to catch their lost breath.

He sits up, lighting a cigarette. "That was some good fuck." he said, blowing smokes in to the air. "You know, I didn't expect I'd see you again."

"Am I not here Jim?" she replied to him, looking at him intently.

"I thought it was only going to be a one night thing." still blowing puffs of smoke into the air.

"Would you like us to stop then?" she asked, raising the tone of her voice.

"No, no! I like... want whatever this is. It's just, I don't even know what to call this." he quickly replied, worrying that he might have fucked up the best thing that happened to him in a long time.

"A relationship Jim. We're together now." she replied firmly.

Having a hard time believing that he is in a relationship with the young heroine. "Are we really?" he said, wanting to hear her confirm it one last time.

"Didn't I just promise you that?" Batgirl answered, her words securing him.

He kills his cigarette with the ashtray on his bedside drawer, leaning towards her for a kiss.

"You know, I don't like kissing smokers but I'll give you a free pass, you're really gonna have to quit." she added.

"Okay, no problem, whatever you say." He promised her, love-birds sharing another kiss. His manhood, waking up once again. "Ready for another round baby?"

"Baby huh? You don't have to ask _daddy_." she responded, giving some emphasis on the word. Bending down, raising her ass and pussy while her face and tits touched the soft mattress. "I'm all yours daddy."

He positions himself right behind her. _Smack!_ His palm, hitting her right asscheek and left a pink hand mark.

"Ouch! Daddy, spank me again please." she pleaded.

 _Smack!_ He hits her other cheek as he penetrates her vagina again.

His forceful spank turns her on, she voluntarily slams her ass on him, enthusiastically rocking herself on him as waves-after-waves of pleasure flows inside her luscious cunt.

He replies to her by pummeling her vigorously back, their rhythm matching each other's.

"D-dad, I'm cumming." she announced, no longer caring if he finds out her secret. With her legs shaking, relieving herself—releasing—spraying more of her juices, making the bed sheets wet. "Ohhh... your cock feels good Jim."

Jim Gordon, with hands gripping tightly around her waist, slamming her to him harder and faster to him. "I'm gonna cum too! Here I come baby, here I come. Uhhh..." He moaned, busting his nut inside her pussy again.

Tired, the lovers cuddling, passing out next to each other.

*****

Past 4 in the morning, the storm had finally settled, Jim sitting next to her as he admires her figure while she still sleeps, still not believing that Batgirl is asleep in his bed and that he's in a special relationship with her. The boys at the GCPD wouldn't believe it. He, the "Old Man" as what the youngsters in the precinct would call him, now he gets to fuck a young heroine... the Batgirl.

He takes out his phone, taking a photo of the girl's naked sleeping body peppered with kiss marks in different parts. _Flash! Click!_ And another. _Flash! Click!_ The light and the sound wakes the young girl up.

"Jim?" still groggy, she's unaware of the photo that the Commissioner took.

"Batgirl!" he exclaimed, hiding his phone away. "I was just thinking about us."

"What about us?" she asked while yawning, scrubbing her eyes with her hands.

"How lucky I am to have you." he smiled, satisfied with their 'relationship'. "I'm just afraid that this wonderful dream will end eventually."

"Don't worry Jim, you're gonna have more of me." She teased, smiling back at him.

"I don't even know your real name."

"You can call me Stephanie, Steph for short." she lied, using her best friend's name as an alias.

"May I see your face?" he pleaded.

"Someday Jim, someday you will learn my true identity but now is not the time." she answered, standing up to pick up her personal items, but something's amiss!

"Do you mind if I keep this?" holding a crumpled teal colored thong in his hand and sniffing the crotch area.

"Ugh!" she grunted, frustrated that she's going to have to go without it. "Sure Jim." smiling in defeat.


	6. Mrs. Gordon Number 2

Quarter to 8 in the morning, Gotham City Police Department.

"Good morning Sergeant Montoya." Commissioner Gordon said, greeting the first person he saw.

"Yes, Good Morning Commissioner." The female GCPD Sergeant stands up straight, responding to her superior's call. Noticing three pink stacked boxes of doughnuts being carried by the aging commissioner. "Attention!" She barks at everyone in the room.

Every one now standing straight as the Commissioner walks in, acknowledging his presence.

"Carry on everyone." He ordered, breaking her previous command as everyone starts returning to whatever tasks they were preoccupied with before he entered the office.

"Do you need help with that sir?" She offered, trying to help him.

"No I'm all right. I can carry all these. Tell your squad to grab some." Commissioner Gordon said, setting the boxes on nearby office desk.

"Seems like you're in a very good mood today Commissioner." greeted Chief Miles O'hara of GCPD. Even though Commissioner Gordon outranks Chief O'hara, they remained close friends, usually dropping formality when they talk to each other. Both men had a fair share of brush with death together that goes way beyond Batman's time. "It seems like you've met Mrs. Gordon number 2. When do we get to meet her?" He teased the Commissioner.

Deputies now flocking around the boxes as they try to pick the ones they like.

"Nah, I just feel like treating my deputies today, to boost their morale." he replied to the Chief. "By the way, you can't have any." he said.

"And why the hell not?!" Chief O'hara asked.

"You got to pass the physicals first." the Commissioner joked, talking about the GCPD Physical Fitness Exam. Although it is not mandatory to pass it, it is highly encouraged to remain fit in the department.

"Sure Jim. I bet I can out run you." Chief O'hara retorted, helping himself with the Bavarian cream-filled Doughnut. "So, really, what's up with all these?"

"Like I said, I just feel like increasing our department's morale. I'm just thankful for everyone's hard work, that's all." The Commissioner added.

"Whatever you say. You may be able to fool the devil but you ain't fooling me. Something has changed." the Chief insisted, sucking his fingers to remove the chocolate coating from the doughnut.

"Hey sergeant," the Commissioner stopping Sergeant Montoya as she passes by.

"Yes Commissioner?" she responded.

"Who's your best deputy? Like the one that gets everything done when you ask them to?" he inquired.

"That would be Corporal Johnson, sir." Sergeant Montoya replying to his question.

"Does he have a family?" he wondered.

"Yes sir. A wife and a son." she informed him.

"Well, tell him to take today off and spend more time with his family. Family is more important than work." finally ordering her to relieve the young Corporal.

"Yes sir. I'll let him know." she stands up straight, saluting him as their conversation ended. "Hey Johnson…." she yelled.

"Something really is different about you today. Whatever it is, I'm happy for you Jim." the Chief said, patting the Commissioner on his right shoulder.

"Heh, thanks Miles." He replied, smiling as he thinks about Batgirl.

*****

Gotham City Library

Barbara Gordon clocks in for her shift. Wearing her ugly blue sleeveless turtleneck that she got from her mother for her 19th birthday. _I'm so glad I kept this._ She thought when she puts it on. The garment hid most of the marks the Commissioner left on her body… except for that one high up the left side of her neck that even the long awkward collar of her shirt failed to conceal properly as it reveals a quarter of the "rash".

"Hey Babs!" said Stephanie Brown, the blonde girl who's been friends with Barbara since grade school.

"Steph!" she replied, hugging her best friend, "What are you up to these days?"

"I'm currently doing a project for one of my classes, do you mind helping me out?" she asked, her eyes leering at Barbara's awkward shirt.

"Sure, how can I help?" Barbara answered, fixing her glasses as it slides off of her eyes slightly.

"I'm looking for books relating to disease called Burning Sickness." Steph inquired, her eyes catching a glimpse of Barbara's "rash".

"Sure, that would be on the 'Medical' aisle. Come with me." Barbara explained, both girls heading towards the Medical section.

"Are you and that Grayson guy dating again?" Stephanie started.

"No. Why did you ask?" Barbara replied, feeling anxious, hoping that Stephanie has not caught on to something.

"Nothing. That means Grayson is single right?" Steph said, acting as if she didn't see the mark on her neck. "That means you wouldn't get jealous if I start dating him, right?"

"No. He's all yours. Hahaha." Barbara pretending to laugh.

Stopping in front of a large bookshelf. Barbara picks up a small ladder, setting it in front of the shelf before ascending to pick up the book her friend requested. Barbara reaches above causing her shirt to ride up exposing her tummy, revealing more love marks Jim left on her body.

"Oh my gosh…" Stephanie whispered.

"What?!" Barbara snapping at her friend.

"Seriously you gotta come with me." her friend insisted, grabbing her by the wrist, noticing red mark around her wrist. Stephanie's eyes widen, dragging her off of the ladder almost falling off.

"But your book—"

"To hell with the book. You're coming with me." Stephanie asserted, towing her behind.

Her friend drags her inside a single-person bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"What the fuck?!" Stephanie screamed.

"What?!" she snapped back, furious about her friend's sudden outburst.

"What the hell is this?!" Steph yelled, pulling down on her collar, revealing at least 3 of the hickeys. "And this?!" Stephanie pulling up Barbara's shirt exposing her abdomen that has about 7 more. "and these" now holding up her hands to show her cuff marks.

"You know what they are." Barbara finally admitted. "That's all I can tell you." looking down, embarrassed to her friend.

"No! That's not acceptable. I want deets. Now!" Stephanie howled, clenching her fists, waving them in front of Barbara. "I don't care about your hickeys, I want to hear about the rough night, who was it?!" her fingers now clasped together, begging for details.

Barbara sighed, "He works for the GCPD, that's all I can say."

"Wuuut? He works for your dad?! That's cool! Does your dad know?" Stephanie prying some more information.

"No." Barbara replied, trying to avoid exposing more information.

"Well, whoever it is I'm happy for you. Just, always be careful Babs!" Stephanie punches her on the upper arm, unlocks the bathroom door, leaving her alone inside the bathroom.

Barbara fixes herself, applying more cosmetic foundation on her "rash", covering it as much as she can until she's satisfied. "Time to go back to work." she whispered to herself.


	7. Family Who Fights Together...

It had been over a week since the Commissioner last heard from Batgirl. He hasn’t even smoked since she asked him to quit, relying mostly on nicotine patches for a fix. Frustrated, he asked one of his deputies for a cigarette before climbing up the rooftop of GCPD to smoke. 

Pacing back-and-forth thinking about Batgirl, finally putting the cigarette in his mouth. _Clunk!_ The lid of his metallic lighter opening. He flicks the lighter to spark its flint, giving life to his cigarette. He takes a breath to inhale the smoke, the ember on the other end glowing bright red and orange as he takes in the smoke.

 _“I don’t like kissing smokers…”_ her graceful voice echoing in his head.

“Fuck!” he cursed, tossing the cigarette to the concrete ground before stepping on the tobacco to kill it.

Having no way to contact her, he contemplates on using the Bat-signal to attract her. He grips the lever tightly, however, he knows better not to light it for his own personal, insignificant reason—especially for his affairs with the young heroine. After all, it will more than likely attract a different bat, the kind he would not want to play with.

“Calling all units, 10-36, multiple armed suspects on Main Street, shots fired. Be advised, Batman is on the scene.” his dispatch radio reporting a gang war.

 _Batman? Is she with him?_ Commissioner Gordon wondered, hoping to get a glimpse of her. Picking up his radio from his belt, raising it to his mouth before pushing a button, “10-4. I’ll be on my way.” he replied.

*****

Three of the small-time gangs in Gotham, the Adex, the Cross Bones, and the Spadez, decided to settle their beef against each other over a territorial dispute. The turf that they are fighting over is a major drug route for Carmine “The Roman” Falcone’s supplies. Whichever gang controls the territory, controls the drug flow, as well as Falcone’s pay out.

GCPD patrol cars are flashing their red and blue lights with the officers taking cover behind their vehicles’ doors returning fire, tossing tear gasses to disperse the opposing armies.

On another part of the chaos, Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl are at the scene repelling the attacks of the gang members, preventing any more casualties, especially collateral damages.

Batman have knocked out his fourth gang member while the other three are teaming up to decrease Batman’s workload.

“Hey Batgirl, catch!” Robin said as he swings his metal staff to one of the gang members’ abdomen, propelling him into the air.

“Got it.” Batgirl replied, jumping up into the air, catching the gangster mid-flight. She hooks her arm on his chin, guiding him to an abandoned car nearby, _Crash!_ his head smashing through the windshield. 

“Nightwing!” Batgirl called out, firing two grappling hooks from her gauntlets, locking on two different thugs. She reels them in towards her before jumping up high to avoid colliding with the incoming men, sending them to Nightwing who’s just right behind her.

“Tag, you’re it!” Nightwing playfully said, hitting the men with the tip of his escrima sticks, electrocuting his targets.

Batman moves in for his twelfth gang member. Batman kicks one thug square to his knee dislocating it. The thug screamed out in pain then collapses, curling into fetal position as he holds his awkwardly twisted leg, whimpering.

One man points his pistol at Robin. Batgirl flings a batarang towards the gunman’s hand, the projectile spins into the air before penetrating through his wrist. With the batarang sticking out of his wrist, pain made him drop his weapon as Batman’s fist connects with his ugly face, knocking him cold.

“Woah! Thanks Batgirl.” the boy wonder exclaimed, smirking as he thanks his savior.

“Sure, just watch out next time.” Batgirl replied.

*****

As Commissioner James “Jim” Gordon arrives at the scene, he notices bodies of unconscious or incapacitated people piling up the area. His eyes wandering, looking for his Batgirl.

_Alas! there she is. The one he hopes to see._

Commissioner Gordon exits his patrol car, taking cover next to the vehicle. He watches the group of vigilantes take control of the chaos, most of his attention focusing on Batgirl, _How I missed you._ Thinking to himself.

One gangster coming from different part of the melee espaces the GCPD officers who are trying to subdue the gang members, managing to get behind the Commissioner.

“Fuck the police!” he yelled, pointing his pistol at the Commissioner. “You fucking pigs!” he continued.

Batgirl knows she will not make it on time if she tries to apprehend the gunman. She needs to think, fast! She fires her grappling hook from her right gauntlet to a nearby concrete Jersey barrier just behind where the Commissioner is at.

 _Bang!_ Smoke coming out of the barrel of the freshly fired pistol, _Clink!_ The bullet’s brass shell casing hitting the asphalt.

The force of her grappling hook generated enough speed to propel her to get to the Commissioner on time, she grabs Commissioner Gordon, embracing him with her left arm as the grappling hook continues to hurl the two towards the concrete. The bullet from the firearm sunk in the door of the patrol car without harming anyone.

 _Thud!_ Her right shoulder blade hitting the solid concrete barrier. 

“Ouch!” she screamed out of pain.

“Batgirl, are you alright?” Commissioner Gordon asked, concerning about her wellbeing. "Thank you for saving me."

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks.” She replied, grimacing.

Robin jumps up on top of the patrol car, whacking the suspect in the head with his staff.

“I missed you. Where have you been?” he whispered, reaching for Batgirl’s cheeks to kiss her.

“Not here Jim, I’ll explain later.” She whispered back.

Nightwing subdues the last attacker, locking the goon’s hands with a cable tie handcuff before brushing his hands, clapping them together.

The other three heroes huddling around Batgirl and Commissioner Gordon.

“Good job everyone.” Batman started, praising his team.

“Fuck you, you Bat-freaks!” the man with a dislocated knee cap yelling, still clutching his awkwardly twisted leg.

“Thank you all for coming tonight.” Batman continued.

“Go fuck yourself! I’ll get you all someday!” the man continuing with his tantrums.

Nightwing walks over to the man punching him in the face three times, knocking him out.

“That’s enough Nightwing.” Batman barked at his former Robin.

“Just shutting him up, that’s all.” Nightwing replied, running a gloved hand in his hair.

“God, you’re still a douche bag.” Batgirl insulting her ex-boyfriend, rolling her eyes.

“What the hell did I do?!” Nightwing replied.

“You knocked him out with the first punch, the second and third is overkill.” Batgirl pointed out.

“Yeah! T-that’s why Batgirl broke up with you and chose me instead.” the fifteen-year-old Robin who has a big crush on Batgirl butting in.

“Hey, hey, it was me who broke—”

“That’s enough!” Batman roared, silencing the rowdy group.

“Jim,” Batman started.

“Batman! Thanks for all your help.” Commissioner Gordon replied, but his eyes are on Batgirl. 

Batgirl has her hands behind her back with fingers interlocked, staring at the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone, swaying her body from side-to-side as if dancing to music only she can hear.

Batman notices his glare. “I couldn’t have done this without their assistance.” referring to his small band of misfits. 

“I am glad you’re all here, thank you. I’ll make sure that their leaders rot in Blackgate.” The Commissioner stated, referring to the high-security prison, Blackgate Penitentiary.

“It’s all Sionis; Black Mask is the one behind all this.” Batman informs the Commissioner.

“What?! Why?” the Commissioner is baffled about the new information.

“My sources told me that Falcone and Sionis merged their businesses. The gang war is all but their way of minimizing obstacles and maximizing their profit.” Batman continued.

“At the expense of the innocents!” Jim Gordon exclaimed.

“I’ve sent you the data files I’ve collected in regards to this incident, just open your e-mail when you get the chance.” Batman added, as small, black, triangular, military-style aircraft arrives, hovering overhead.

The aircraft hovers above, descending vertically slightly while opening its ramp to let its passengers in, blowing strong gusts of wind as its turbines keeps the aircraft in the afloat, creating deafening noises. Blowing the Commissioner’s fedora off of his head landing several feet away.

“Here’s my ride.” Batman stated, walking in to the Batwing as he takes control of the unmanned cockpit. Robin and Nightwing following him.

“Batgirl, are you not coming?” Robin yelled out to the young heroine.

“No, I think I’ll walk home. Thanks!” Batgirl yelled back.

With that, the aircraft closes its ramp, ascending vertically before flying off out of sight.

Batgirl starts walking away from the scene.

“Batgirl!” the Commissioner finally called out.

Batgirl turns around to face the Commissioner.

“W-where have you been?” the Commissioner stuttered.

“I’ve been busy Jim.” Batgirl replied, feeling guilty for not contacting him not even once.

“J-just that?! You’ve been busy? Not even a single phone call, I don’t even know how to contact you. I’ve been worried sick thinking off you.” Jim proclaimed.

“I-I’ve been helping out Batman gather information against Sionis and Falcone. All the files that you have against them are from me.” said Batgirl, her voice starting to crack as she picks up his fedora.

“I-I’m just glad that you’re okay.” he responded, walking closer to her. “I can’t get you off of my head, I’m going crazy because of you.”

“L-like, Joker crazy or Batman crazy?” she joked, fighting over the urge to kiss him.

“No, Jim Gordon crazy.” he replied, now only a foot away. “I love you.” he added, “I love you so much.”

Batgirl leans in to kiss him when police patrol cars arrive at the scene blaring their sirens. Police officers starts exiting their vehicles to collect the gangsters.

“See you around Commissioner.” Batgirl said aloud, setting his fedora over his head. She leans toward his left ear, “I love you too Jim, and don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.” She whispered, smiling as she walks away from the scene.


	8. The Office

Past 2 O’clock in the morning after the gang war fiasco, officers are booking in the gang members they arrested.

“I am telling you; the old man and Batgirl are sleeping together.” the loud-mouthed rookie deputy, Officer Xue gossiping to other officers, “I saw them being touchy-touchy and kissy-kissy with each other earlier.” he added.

“…And you saw Batgirl and the commissioner kiss?” another rookie officer asked.

“No.” Officer Xue continued, “...but they were about to before we arrived at the scene. Also, haven’t you noticed how the Commissioner have changed? He’s less strict than he used to. I bet it has something to do with Batgirl.”

“Then you better shut the fuck up if you want it to stay that way. You’re going to get us all in trouble.” Corporal Johnson butting in with the conversation. “And think about it logically, do you think Batgirl, _the Batgirl_ would hook up with the Commissioner? Even let’s say hypothetically she’s attracted to older men; wouldn’t it make more sense if she hooks up with Batman instead? He's obviously older.” the young officer trying to prove a point.

“And what’s wrong with the Commissioner dating someone like Batgirl?” Sergeant Montoya now getting involve with the heated argument. “If he’s really dating Batgirl, good for him. I hope she teaches him how to relax a little. But them dating is unlikely. It's also none of our damn business, so drop this subject already.”

“Speaking of, heads up.” Corporal Johnson noticing the Commissioner walking into the precinct before calling it, “Attention!”

Everyone in the room standing up straight to welcome the incoming top officer.

“Carry on.” the Commissioner commanded.

Everyone returns to their previous task of dealing with the suspects they arrested, taking mugshots of ugly swollen faces. Some officers are being treated for minor injuries like scrapes and bruises.

“Montoya,” the Commissioner called.  
“Yes, Commissioner?” replied the young sergeant.

“You take charge for now; I’m going to take a thirty minute break in my office. But let me know if you guys need anything.” he ordered. 

“Yes sir, copy.” the sergeant accepting her task, saluting him.

The Commissioner walks into an office with glass walls, his title stenciled outside. Locking the door behind him. He pulls the blinds down on the other side of the glass wall to keep most of the lights out. The deputies who are busy working outside can be heard: telephone ringing, shifting papers, chatting deputies. 

As he lay on a red canvas couch, attempting to catch some rest, but tonight, no matter how rough the night was, he just cannot sleep. The thoughts of her keep flooding his mind, “I love you too Jim.” Her words echoing in his head.

 _Why does it feel so cold?_ He turns his head to his office window. The cold Gotham wind blowing into his office. _How long has this window open? Was this window open when I walked in?_

It reminds him of the time when Batman was merely starting out. The tactics are similar to Batman’s, but less aggressive.

“Batgirl, are you here?” he whispered, eyes searching different parts of his office.

“I am here daddy.” a familiar soft voice coming from around the area where his office desk is located.

He turns around to see Batgirl sitting cross-legged on his office desk almost naked, wearing only a pair of black see-through lingerie, barely covering her breast. Black adhesive mask in the shape of a bat replaces her cowl, concealing her face.

“I missed you.” Jim started, looking at her near nakedness as he walks towards her, examining her familiar features.

“I missed you too Jim.” She replied, uncrossing her legs to reveal her underwear with hole on the crotch area, exposing her vagina. Her pussy lips touching the varnished wooden surface of his desk.

The Commissioner gasped in excitement as he wraps his arms around her waist with one arm below her armpit, hand touching her head.

Batgirl welcomes his embrace, wrapping her arms around his arms as well, “Hmmm… are you wearing a cologne?” complimenting him when she smelled the musky scent of his cologne, the same cologne Barbara gave him years ago.

“Yeah, do you like it?” he asked, hugging her tighter.

“I do.” she replied, grimacing when he accidentally put pressure of her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, my shoulder hurts a little.” she replied, showing her bruised right shoulder that slammed on the concrete barrier during the scuffle, “…but I’m okay now that I’ve seen you.” 

He reaches for her face, kissing her passionately. 

Her hand moves to his crotch, unzipping his pants to release his hardening member. She jerks his penis before guiding him into her waiting pussy. “Oh… fuck.” moaned Batgirl as the old man’s cock enters her.

“I missed the feeling of being inside you.” he said, thrusting his hips forward.

Her pussy responding by squeezing his member, her vaginal walls contracting around his cock. She had been practicing her Kegel exercises just for him. “Fuck me daddy.” she cried, pleading eyes looking back at him.

Grabbing her by the hair, he lunges forward, yanking her head back hard as he kisses her neck aggressively, causing her to moan out in both pain and pleasure with Jim humping his penis in-and-out of her willing cunt with his balls slapping against her mound.

“Fuck me harder Jim.” she said, gasping for air. 

He picks up her lithe body, her pussy leaving a small glob of secretions on his desk. He continued fucking her while he stands upright. Her legs, wide spread on his arms. Their position reminds him of the times when he was a sergeant in the U.S. Marine Corps, fucking the young chick he met off base who turned out to be a 3-Star General’s daughter, who got him in so much trouble.

“I-I’m cumming Jim.” she announced, feeling weak on her knees.

Her declaration made the old Commissioner hump even faster. “Ughh… fuck… I’m coming too!” slamming her harder on his pelvis, releasing his reserved semen inside her.

“Whew! I really thought you wouldn’t come back.” he said, zipping his pants up.

“Didn’t I tell you that I am yours already?” she replied, sitting back on his desk, his semen dripping out of her pussy, into his desk. “I love you Jim.” she added.

“I love you too Stephanie.” he said, calling her with the name she gave him. 

“Commissioner Gordon?” Sergeant Montoya knocking on the other side of the door.

The Commissioner turns his head to the door quickly, then turning back to her… she’s gone. A note was left at the back of his own calling card. 

I’ll make it up to you. Love, _your_ Batgirl =)


	9. One Girl Two Cops

“I-I still don’t like the fact that the department seems to beg Batman for help.” Captain Michael Akins says, “If it was up to me, I’ll have them all vigilantes out of Gotham streets. I’ll even have them all killed if that’s what it would take to get rid of them.” finishing his ninth bottle of beer.

Captain Michael “Mike” Akins is of African-American descent and the police captain of the Gotham City Police Department who’s about the same age as Commissioner Gordon. Although, Michael Akins and James Gordon have completely different opinions in regards to vigilantism in Gotham city, they both have mutual respect for each other and had become good friends over the years. 

“You got to admit, Batman and his associates get the job done.” James Gordon replied to his friend, watching the TV screen as Gotham City University Knights land another touchdown against the Metropolis University’s Bulldogs with the Knights now taking the lead.

“But that Batgirl though.” Mike added.

“What about Batgirl?” Jim asks raising an eyebrow.

“She looks so fine, damn fine.” Mike replied licking his lips, “What I wouldn’t do just to spend one night with her.” Taking another swallow of his beer as his mind starts to imagine what he would like to do to her.

“Batgirl looks fine alright.” Jim nodding his head in agreement. Mike wouldn’t believe it if Jim tells him that Jim and Batgirl are sleeping together.

The game on the Television ends with the Knights winning the game. The scoreboard showing score of 32-28.

“T-t-thanks for the beer and c-company Jim.” Mike stutters, he stands up unsteadily. He heads towards the door only to tumble and trip, falling on his knees his palms catching fall with one hand on the ground and the other on the coffee table.

Michael Akins’s family left him and moved in with his deeply despised in-laws in another state, Mike and his wife had a nasty fight over her suspicions of him being unfaithful husband. His frustrated mood throughout the day was noticed by the Commissioner, which led Jim Gordon to invite his friend over for a drink to cheer him up.

“You can sleep in my daughter’s old room for the night.” Jim offered, “Just don’t make a mess in there.”

“Nah man, I go-got it.” Mike answers as he stands up stumbling again on his way towards the door.

“NO! Seriously, you can’t go in your condition.” Jim yelled insisting for Mike to stay. 

Even though Jim had less alcohol than his subordinate, he knows that he is currently considered as legally intoxicated to drive a vehicle. As a Commissioner of the GCPD, he knows that he must set an example and cannot afford to get tangled with getting caught with DUI.

“O-okay. S-sure.” Mike complies with his head down on the floor as he moves towards the room with pink door and a sign that says “Barbara” on it.

Jim cleaned up the mess on the coffee table before taking a shower to refresh, sobering him up slightly. He shuts off the light in his room then yanking the cord of the lamp on his bedside table. He flips through today’s newspaper.

The knob on his room door turns. He turns his head, his attention focusing on the door. 

“Hey Jim.” a womanly voice calling out to him. Then, a naked Batgirl wearing only an adhesive mask to hide her identity enters his room. She walks towards him, leaving the door open. Oblivious of the presence of the other police officer on the other room.

He thought about warning her about the other person, but the possibility of someone catching them mid-copulation excites him. Jim decides that it might be best to keep the information from her.

“Remember what I told you? I’ll make it up to you.” Batgirl teases as she climbs on top of him. She leans in for kiss, a line of saliva connects their lips when she let go. “I’ll do everything you want.” Batgirl pulls down his boxers to reveal his hardening penis. 

“Oh, I missed you.” she said before running her tongue on his shaft then putting the head inside her mouth. His penis twitches several times while inside her mouth. Batgirl turns around from Jim, guiding his penis into her vagina, she lowers herself to him.

“Oh… fuck Jim…” Batgirl moans as she rides on top of Jim Gordon on a Reverse Cowgirl. The bruise on her right shoulder is still noticeable but it seems that the pain had gone away.

“Fuck Steph, I love when you do that.” Jim Gordon complimenting his girl, his hands holding onto her waists, guiding her down his cock.

“You love this daddy?” she replies, biting her lower lip as she gyrates her hips on top of him.

One of his hands reached for her nipples, twisting it hard.

“Ouch daddy, that hurts.” she complains only to be pinched again. She continues to move herself, fucking the Commissioner.

“Here I cum baby, I’m coming!” yelled out Jim as he releases his seeds inside her pussy.

The commotion woke the Michael Akins up. Wanting to piss, he stands up and heads towards the bathroom. He passes by Jim Gordon’s opened room, witnessing the old man shagging a hot young brunette.

Batgirl continues moving herself as she have not reached her climax yet, gyrating herself on top of Jim while playing with her clitoris. Batgirl stops as soon as she sees the other person.

“Oh my gosh, Mr. Akins!” she screamed, covering her nakedness with a blanket.

“S-sorry I didn’t know you’re with someone Jim. Haha.” Mike chuckled, scratching his head then fixing his erection inside his pants. “I’m curious though, how did she know me?”

“O-only in the news… sir.” she replied, blushing as she acts dumb to keep Mike from knowing her secret.

“That makes sense.” He responded. “I’ll leave you two alone. Hahaha.” Scratching his balls before turning around.

Jim getting an idea, “You know what, why don’t you join us.” Jim offered, “ _for old time’s sake_.”

The young lady’s eyes widened in disbelief. She could not believe that the Commissioner have offered her to another man. And what does he mean by _for old time’s sake?_

“You sure?” Mike asks, “The girl might back out when she sees this.” grabbing his crotch.

“She’ll be fine.” Jim replied, “Is it okay if he joins?” now turning to the young girl.

She looks at Jim pleadingly “Jim…” shaking her head.

“It’s gonna be okay babe, please? For me?” Jim begs her.

She nods her head silently.

Mike is now in front of her, his manhood bulging inside his pants, “C’mon baby girl. Show me what you got.” he tugs on the blanket, she resisted slightly before letting go of the blanket, exposing her body to him.

“Damn!” Mike yelled out, enjoying the view, “Have you ever had a black cock before?”

She looks at Mike before bowing her head, she shakes her head— “No.”

Truthfully, she dated Lucius Fox’s son, Luke Fox. However, their relationship was never consummated. Somehow, he just never had the chance to ask her. They kissed and fondled each other, it even reached to the point where she gave him a blowjob, but that was it. They never had an actual sex.

“Fuck man!” he yelled again in excitement, “she’s about to learn.” Unbuckling his pants before whipping-out his large penis.

Mike’s penis must be around 10 inches long and as thick as her forearm. He also has two piercings just below the head of his penis with two metallic beads sticking out.

Batgirl’s jaw drops in amazement. “Shit… that’s going to hurt.” she replied, feeling intimidated by the way his penis appears.

“That’s what they all say at first. Hahahaha” Michael Akins laughs proudly. “But you’ll keep asking for more just like every girl who had a taste of this.” waving his cock like a want. “Remember when Eileen used to ask for me all the time Jim? She was such a slut.” he added, talking about her mother, Barbara Eileen.

“Those were good times.” Jim smiles remembering the days.

“Get down on the floor.” Jim ordering the young girl.

Batgirl hops out of Jim, her heartbeats pumping irregularly as fear drowns her entire body. She kneels on the floor in front of Mike 

“Suck me.” Mike commanded the young woman.

She opens her mouth and starts sucking the head but his girth is too thick that he could barely fit in her mouth. Jim cuffs her hands behind her, while Mike grabs her head, pulling her hair as he forces himself deeper in her throat. Drool of saliva flows out of her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks. She’s at the mercy of the two older police officers.

“You’re so big, I don’t think I can take it.” she said gasping for air when Mike let go of her.

“You got it. C’mon, open your mouth.” Mike instructed her. She opens her mouth again as Mike forces himself in her mouth once more. Remembering that he needed to piss earlier, he releases his bladder, forcing his urine in her throat. 

“Drink it. You better drink it.” Mike threatened, his forceful hands securing her head in his crotch as the girl swallows his piss.

Mike’s urine flows out of her mouth and nose, she wanted to vomit but her throat is too stuffed for vomit to come out. His urine fills her stomach as she swallows streams of the pungent substance. Her body and the floor are drenched with his piss.

“You’re a fucking asshole!” she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks in between her sobs.

Mike laughed at the remark. 

Jim feels miserable for the girl, he embraces her while his lips found her urine coated lips. He didn’t care, it’s the least he can do after what Mike did to her.

With Batgirl still sobbing, Jim picks her petite body up and gently setting her on the bed. “Would you like to stop here?” he asks her. 

Her mind would like to stop but her body is being swept away by waves-after-waves of pleasure and excitement. Drained out of words, she shakes her head.

“Are you sure?” Jim wanting to confirm.

If this is what it would take to make James Gordon happy… so be it. She nods her head once.  
  
Jim parts her legs. He makes out with her pussy, getting her excited. He prods her with three of his fingers until Mike hands him an empty beer bottle. Jim takes the bottle from Mike, she feels the cold lip of the beer bottle touch her pussy. Then it entered her, Jim fucks her with the beer bottle while one hand plays with her clit while Mike’s hand gropes her body. Her pussy leaving a white creamy substance along the neck of the bottle.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck…” she moaned as her legs shakes, her eyes closed. “Oh daddy…” she bites her lower lip, relieving herself, squirting fluids on the bed. Her body convulsing uncontrollably.

“Are you ready for him?” Jim asks her as she tries to catch her breath.

His question feels like she was drenched in cold water as she completely forgot the presence of the other man.

“B-but I know he’s going to hurt.” she said, feeling nervous of her predicament.

“Just give it a try.” Jim requested her.

She replies with a nod.

Jim removes her handcuffs. The men proceed to bend her over, facing Jim and with Mike just right behind her.

“Suck me baby.” Jim requested.

  
She put his cock inside her mouth, trying to keep her mind off of her impending impalement.

Mike’s cock touches her labia as she feels the cold metal objects from his piercing on her vagina.

“Here I go.” Mike declared as he presses forward, the head of his cock entering her hole.

It stings a little but not as bad as she expected. Then she feels the bump from his piercings, then another. It felt weird but the entirety of his cock stings more.

“Does it hurt?” Mike wondered. Thrusting himself in her gently, letting her pussy get accustomed with the size his cock.

“No, not that bad.” She replied, feeling a light sting mixed with pleasure. She returned to sucking Jim’s cock.

“Atta girl.” Jim complimenting her.

Mike pulls on to her hair as his thrusts became faster and faster, pounding her harder. She was left with mixed emotions, feeling stinging around her cunt and pleasure at the same time as the beads hits her g-spot.

“Oh... yeah… Oh… shit…” she cried as tears roll down her cheeks again confused with her feelings.

Jim blasts his semen on her face.

“I’m coming. Fuck!” Mike announced, holding on to her waist, pounding her mercilessly.

“No! No! Please don’t cum in—.” she pleaded but her words were too late.

“Fuck! Get pregnant with my child.” He shouted, busting his nut inside her.

She started sobbing again before passing out.

When she wakes up, the birds were already chirping, the sunshine beaming on her face. 

“Shit!” she cursed, seeing the day light. Feeling sore down below. Her muscles ache all over her body, specially her most intimate part. She woke up in Barbara Gordon’s room, her own room, covered in a blanket but naked. Her hands touch her face to make sure that her cover isn’t blown, “Good.” her mask is still intact.

She dressed herself with Barbara’s daily clothes, picking a pair of jogging pants and a hoody before coming out of the room.

Bacon, eggs and sausages served on the table with coffee still warm on the coffeemaker. On the table, there’s a note that James Gordon left.

Stephanie,

I have gone to work. I’m very sorry about last night, it will not happen again. I hope you can forgive me and would like to see you again… I love you.

-Jim

A slight smile escapes her lips as she read his note. How can she not forgive him? He is, after all, the love of her life.


End file.
